Anything but troublesome
by purpleface14
Summary: ino just got dumped by her long term boyfriend.. and right now shikamaru was the only one thier to console her. Inoshika


**Anything but troublesome**

**Author corner: yup I'm making another one shot deal with it. lol hope you all like it its Shika Ino so yeah. Lets say their about the ages of um…hmm 16 yeah okay on with the story.**

**-----------------------------------------**

"You're so annoying" mumbled Kiba

"Grr… seriously Kiba you say that one more time and I'll-" said an angry Ino

Kiba stood up. "You'll what" he shouted. Ino stared at him he never shouted at her before.

"I-I'll" she gulped she really didn't know what she was going to say.

"Figures your all talk and no show, and your not even that much talk seeing as cat got your tongue." he said in a nasty tone. Ino flinched that hurt…a lot Kiba never said anything so mean to her. She felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Shut up! Your nothing but a baka anyway, you don't know anything." She screamed.

"Yeah well, you're not all that either. You're annoying, whiny and you're not even that cute seriously I don't even get why we're going out." Kiba said folding his arms. Tears started falling from Ino's eyes.

"So all this time our relationship meant nothing to you." She said looking at the ground.

"At first it did but I'm bored of you now…it's over Ino I'm breaking up with you." And with that said Kiba walked away. Ino slid down against the tree she tucked her knees in and began to cry.

-

Ino stayed in that position for what seems like hours to her. She couldn't believe it her long term boyfriend now her ex would just break up with her. They had been going out for two years and now it was gone just like that.

"Oi Ino there you are." Said a familiar voice. She looked up to see shikamaru walking up the hill. "Ino you're father has been worried, he said you've been gone from morning." He said sitting next to her.

-sniff-

Shikamaru stared at her. "A-are you okay?" he asked.

She sniffed again and soon before she knew it tears started to fall.

"Are you crying…Ino what's the matter are you hurt did anythi-" Shikamaru started but was cut off.

"He broke up with me." She mumbled.

"W-what"

"He broke up with me Okay!" she said louder.

He stared at her anger started to boil in him. _'That bastard how dare he.'_ Shikamaru knew from the start that when Ino began to date Kiba anything could have happened. He hated this, how could anyone break up with the girl he loved. Yup he had fallen for Ino quite a while now; four years to be exact, and the day before he was going to ask Ino to be his girlfriend Kiba came along. He remembered that day clearly.

**-Flashback-**

_Shikamaru was in his room, he looked at the calendar a certain day was circled in red September 23__rd__. Yup Ino's birthday… he wanted to make that day special for her so he planned to take her out that day just the two of them. Then he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend. But then it happened._

"_Shikamaru!" Ino said bursting into his room. He turned around looking at the blonde beauty who was smiling at him._

"_What is it?" he ask_

"_Guess" she said._

"_Uh…"_

"_Okay I'll tell you, you're taking to long." She said. "I got a boyfriend!" she said smiling more._

"_Oh that's nice." He said without thinking. Three. Two . One "Wait what."_

"_I got a boyfriend." She repeated. "Kiba kun just asked me, Isn't that wonderful"_

_Just then his world came crashing down; he put on a fake smile. "T-that's great."_

**-End flashback-**

Inobegan to sob louder causing shikamaru to snap out his thoughts. He scooted closer to her and placed a hand over her letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"Shh … it's going to be Okay." He said _'what a drag I have no idea what I'm doing.'_

"No its not, he called me ugly, he said I'm whiny and annoying. The whole reason he broke up with me was because he was bored." She said sniffing.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru mumbled. Ino stared at him.

"So you think I'm that bad to." She said moving away. He stared at her shocked, but soon kneeled down in front of her.

"W-what no, I just think it's troublesome that you believed what he said." he said placing a finger under her chin. "Ino you're not whiny, or annoying." He said lifting her face so she stared at him; he removed a tear from her eye with his thumb. "And you're defiantly not ugly."

"You're just saying that." She said removing his hands from her face.

Shikamaru stared into her eyes. "I'm not" he said holding her hands in his. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. I've never told any one this before but from when we were twelve, I had a crush on you. I thought it was a childish crush and I only got it because of hormones I thought it was going away. But it didn't.

"Shikamaru…" Ino whispered with a light blush.

"When we turned thirteen it only got worst, but I was going to do something about it. I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend on your birthday, but things didn't go as planned It was September 22nd" Ino eyes widened.

"Yeah I know funny thing, that was my birthday and the day you and Kiba starting dating. Just one more day, I was so excited I finally got the guts to ask you to be my girlfriend, but then you came into my room and you were so happy… "I got a boyfriend." He said with a chuckle. "I remember the smile on your face you were so happy, so cute, so it didn't really matter any more, once you were happy I was to." Ino sniffed, still staring at him.

"I remember everything you're first date, first kiss, and first fight. You came to me and told me everything, not knowing how hard it was for me to hide my sadness. My heart ached if only I was so stupid and ask you earlier, you might have said yes and I could have been all your first." He stared at her lips.

"Ino you're not whiny, annoying or ugly" he said moving leaning forward, he removed his hands from hers and cupped her face placing his lips unto hers. Ino gasp this was all too much for her. Shikamaru hesitantly slid his tongue into her mouth, wishing she would kiss back. He closed his eyes pouring every once of feelings he had in that kiss. His eyes shot opened when he felt pressure on his lips, he closed his eyes once more. They separated.

"Shikamaru…"Ino said blushing madly and looked at the ground.

"Ino you're smart, funny, cute…your everything but troublesome."

"Oh Shikamaru" Ino said jumping onto him and captured him in a hug. "Thank you." She mumbled into his chest. Shikamaru hugged her back.

"Your welcome" he said nuzzling her hair.

-

Shikamaru had finally taken Ino home and was now walking back to his home smiling all the way. Okay so maybe that wasn't the way he wanted to tell Ino that he loved her. Yeah I know what you're all thinking that's a classic for the boy to catch the girl on the rebound. But you see what we didn't know... what Ino didn't know was that she had loved Shikamaru all along, and it only took him to unlock that secret.

**--------------------------------------------**

**Author corner: well their you go.. its done hoped you like it plz review.. and also check out my other stories. Well that's it.**

**-purpleface14**


End file.
